


Riflessioni grigio topo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice d’anima [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Sad, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco cerca di fare pace con la cugina.Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Prompt: 03. Le tende tirate, un pomeriggio passato a osservare il soffitto della propria stanza.Au: La magia è qualcosa che si può perdere per via delle proprie emozioni.What if: Tonks non è morta durante la guerra magica.Scritta per: M. L.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Cicatrice d’anima [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375339





	Riflessioni grigio topo

Riflessioni grigio topo

La stanza aveva pochi mobili di ciliegio. In un angolo di una cassapanca erano ammassati dei profumi di marche poco costose, in contenitori di plastica dalle forme insolite.

Ninfadora guardava il soffitto, sospirando.

< Per anni non ci siamo parlati. Per me era solo un ragazzino viziato. Gravitava completamente fuori dalla mia vita e da tutto quello che conoscevo >. I capelli grigi le ricadevano intorno al viso, allargandosi a raggera sul cuscino.

< Ora è così disponibile. Niente a che vedere col bulletto che era stato. Viene spesso per occuparsi di Teddy. Viste le sue finanze, può permettersi più libertà di Harry.

Harry è il padrino di Teddy, ma come Auror ha poco tempo persino per i suoi figli >.

Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, alzando la mano. Guardò la propria fede e gli occhi le divennero lucidi.

< Non posso lamentarmi più di tanto. Dalla guerra ne sono uscita spezzata. Io non riesco più a lavorare e ho bisogno di aiuto per crescere Teddy.

Devo imparare a conoscerlo e tenermi i miei dubbi per me.

Anche se questo significa passare un intero pomeriggio a guardare il soffitto con le tende tirate, come ho fatto oggi >.

Abbassò la mano e si coricò nell’altra metà del letto matrimoniale, affondando il viso nella federa.

< Remus era capace di perdonare. Mi avrebbe detto che era una grande occasione.

In fondo Draco è stato una vittima della sua famiglia ed era un suo allievo come professore.

Vorrei che mio marito fosse ancora qui. Vorrei fosse sopravvissuto anche lui alla guerra > pensò, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

< Draco fa molti regali a Teddy. Sembra volersi far perdonare viziandolo. Fortunatamente mio figlio ha il carattere di suo padre. Le lusinghe non lo rendono più capriccioso o difficile da gestire, soltanto più buono e gentile.

Siamo stati fortunati. Non ha ereditato il mannarismo dal padre >.

Si alzò in piedi e camminò nella stanza in penombra, i suoi passi le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Dalle fotografie Remus la salutava dimenando la mano e sorridendole.

< Dicono che la magia con il tempo viene scemando in coloro che soffrono troppo. Ho già perso la capacità di mutare il mio aspetto. Mi chiedo se diventerò una maganò > s’interrogò. < Di sicuro la depressione porta alla pazzia coloro che spiccano nella _legimens_. Fortunatamente in quello, come nella divinazione, sono sempre stata negata >.

Udì bussare e si voltò, indossava una vestaglia rosa con le sue iniziali ricamate in giallo.

“Sì?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Sono Draco” sentì la voce del cugino. “Teddy mi ha aperto, ma ho preferito farti sapere che ci sono”.

Tonks fece un sorriso amaro.

“Grazie” sussurrò.

Udì Draco sospirare.

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, io sono qui” le disse.

< Quando mai non ci sei? Mi chiedo se tua moglie Astoria finirà per essere gelosa di questo.

Porti sempre qui anche tuo figlio Scorpius. Teddy ormai lo considera quasi un fratellino per quanto si frequentano > pensò.

“Lo so” sussurrò. La sua voce sembrò il verso gracchiante di un corvo.

“Bene” rispose Draco.

Tonks sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi dalla porta, mentre rimaneva ferma immobile al centro della stanza.


End file.
